


the heat between your legs

by princessrosberg



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, M/M, That's it, also i suck at summaries, i swear its better when you read it, literally they're drunk and dry hump for the entire thing, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: "fuck""yeah, fuck"





	the heat between your legs

It was Cal’s idea to have this party. Then again, it's  _ always  _ Cal's idea to have unnecessary parties just for the sole purpose of attempting to hook Harry up with a girlfriend. And usually by girlfriend he means a shag. It's just amusing to him at this point if he's totally honest. 

 

Cal's too drunk to even attempt to find him a pretty girl to talk to, and Harry just doesn't really care enough to find one anyway. He smiles when Cal almost tumbles over the sofa, his eyes glazed over from all the alcohol he'd been drinking - and knowing Cal, probably something more. The rest of the Sidemen are there too, even Vik is swaying slightly as he talks to Ethan and Tobi about something that happened during his Coachella trip.

 

Harry downs the rest of his drink and heads towards his bedroom to try and get just the slightest bit of peace and quiet. 

 

Surprisingly - but god he's thankful - Josh isn't having surprise sex in his bed with Freya. Instead Chris is sat at his desk playing FIFA. Or well, attempting to play. Harry just watches him for a moment, trying to pull back a 5-0 down game, but with how his reactions are Harry can take a guess that he'll be lucky to even score. 

 

“Hey buddy, sneaking into my room without telling me eh?” Harry catches Chris’ attention, laughing softly when he jumps and almost falls off the chair. Chris looks confused when he turns around to look at Harry.  _ Is he really that drunk?  _ But he soon smiles that bright toothy grin and beckons Harry over. 

 

“Harry! Hello. I'm sorry it got  _ super  _ loud out there and like way too many girls tryner jump on me-” Harry watches him with a smile as he sits down on the edge of his bed. “Which would be fine if I wanted girls but I don't want girls Harry they're dumb.” Harry doesn't quite know what Chris means but he nods in agreement anyway. Chris just looks at him for a while and keeps quiet, his eyes struggling to find focus on anything. But Harry can read his body language enough to grab his arms and make sure he doesn't fall over. 

 

Instead Chris tumbles onto the bed and falls onto Harry's lap. Chris is definitely too drunk to know what's happening, because he rests his hands against Harry's chest and shifts until he's comfortable enough. 

 

Harry's not gay - or maybe he is - he's just in that spiral of self denial to make things a whole lot easier. His ever growing hard on is saying the opposite though. 

 

“Harold, you're amazing y'know? We should-no definitely, yes  _ definitely _ make more videos together.” Chris giggles, his hands grasping softly at the fabric of Harry's shirt. He's not broke eye contact this time - which Harry absolutely hates - because he does  _ not  _ need Chris sobering up now. 

 

Either Chris doesn't notice and this is all because he's drunk, or he knows  _ exactly  _ what he's doing. Especially when he leans down and rests his head against Harry's shoulder, his lips just barely touching the hot skin on his neck. 

 

He can deal with this, the close cuddling is fine and Chris’ lips only just tickle his skin. 

 

It's fine. It's fine. It's-

 

Fuck it. 

 

Harry finally responds and wraps his arms around Chris, holding him tight as he bucks his hips up in desperation. Chris doesn't move for a minute, and Harry half wonders if he's just passed out from all the alcohol, but he lifts his head just enough to look at Harry and whispers two soft words.

 

_ Don't stop.  _

 

It shouldn't be so hot. Chris still has a baby face and they're both grinding against each other like horny teenagers. But it fucking is, and Harry doesn't know how much longer he can cope. Especially with Chris’ desperate moans filling his ears. 

 

Chris drops his head back down, his forehead pressing against the sheets and his teeth biting at Harry's shirt to muffle his pathetic moans. Harry slips his hands underneath Chris’ shorts, digging his blunt nails into the soft warm skin. It's ridiculously hot. 

 

Harry half wonders if someone will realise the two of them have been missing for so long, if Cal or Simon will come looking for him and find them doing this. The other half hopes they do. 

 

Harry makes the bold move to roll Chris over, pin him down against the sheets and grind their hips together. He's not even close to coming from the friction - his jeans and Chris’ shorts restricting that glorious high - but god he could come just from the look on Chris’ face. 

 

His cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering, mouth open to let out breathless moans. It should be fucking illegal. 

 

“Jesus Chris,” Harry whines quietly, his fingers curling between Chris’ to pin his hands down. He can tell Chris is close from the way he squirms about, his frantic movements to just tip him over the edge and reach that insane high. If he wasn't as tipsy he'd drag this out a lot longer, but Harry just wants that sweet release and he's pretty sure Chris will go insane if he doesn't come soon. 

 

He drops his head down to kiss Chris, abandoning any found rhythm to just frantically rub against him. He bites down on Chris’ lip, tugs it between his teeth slightly to get Chris to arch against him before letting go and kissing him again. Chris can barely keep up, just moans and whines against Harry's lips, mumbles out a jumble of words and squirms beneath him. 

 

It's a huge ego boost for Harry. 

 

His cock is aching so much that it only takes a few reckless thrusts for him to come, his head burying against the sheets to muffle his cries. It feels fucking amazing, his entire body is tingling and ridiculously sensitive that even the slightest movement makes him whine softly. 

 

He looks down at Chris, his vision still slightly speckled from his high, but he manages to pull enough energy to grab at Chris through his shorts and rub him to orgasm. 

 

He cries out Harry's name when he comes, his eyes flickering shut and his body arching against Harry. He can feel Chris twitching slightly, his cock still pulsing from beneath his hand. 

 

“Fuck,” Chris whispers, laughing breathlessly whilst he wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Harry just smiles down at him lovingly. 

 

“Yeah,  _ fuck. _ ” 


End file.
